ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Origin
Plot Part 1: The Backstory Since I was a kid, I always wanted to be a solider. I always wanted to fight with follow men for the noble cause. As a child in Rome, I knew what I wanted to be. Who knew I would save the Earth. This is my story. (Title comes up) The Story Began many years ago... when I was a lad. My father, Richard the III, was a brave roman solider. One day, as the army prepared to go to a foreign land, my father said these word ' Remember your courage and your strength. You are my son and you will be great. I will fight with the will of my sword and the memory of you'. That was the last thing he ever said to me. I knew that I wanted to be a solider then. But a month later... news came of a big battle. My father had perished. Then, I knew I would be a knight. A Solider, for my dream, for the people, and for the honor of my father. Part 2 : Three Years Later.... Oh, this day was a very important day. The Day that would change my life forever. As I woke up, the dawn had just set over the Seven Hills of Rome. The wind brushed thru the fields and I heard my door creak. “Oh Jupiter! George, get up now. You must work in the fields now, for Emperor. Get up! Or I get the wimp.” Said Mother. As I groaned, I stood up, and put on a robe before she got the chance. I went towards the fields, and got out a bucket to collect the food. My sandals were old and nearly ruined. My robes were brown and dusty. My blond hair was all over the place, my eyes barely opened. This was normal life. My House was on a plain, made of wood and stone a few miles away from Rome. We had only 2 doors and a few open rooms. There was barely a sink, or a fireplace stove. I had a little wool and some fabric for my bed. We only have 1 table and 3 chairs. We had 4 when father had lived. But that was only a memory now. I walked to the fields and started picking up the wheat, and everything was pretty normal. Well, until he showed up. I turned at saw his normal clothes; same color was mine, different size. Behind him was a little gang of friends. His brown hair was everywhere and you could sense his strength. “Hello Brother “he said. “James, shouldn’t you be working?” I asked. “Yeah, but Mother had to leave to check on our friends from over the hill in the northwest. “ “So?” “So let’s play a game. “ His other friends slowly started to prepare to run, and I sensed it. I quickly reached for dirt, threw it in their eyes and ran. As I destroyed the fields by running thru them, I could hear 3 others. ''James. ''I thought. I could hear them getting closer, and as I found myself at the edge of the fields, I saw a huge open tree trunk on the ground. With a hole bigger then myself, I quickly went into it, and quietly waited. I heard nothing, for about another few minutes, when I heard, “George!!!!!!Where are you??????George?????????” I decided that mom might be home, and got up and left the trunk. Then, I felt a smash of hands crashing in my face, and was dragged towards home. I was hurt, but knew that I had been ambushed. I was dragged to the house, where I saw my brother. “You are quite the little spy aren’t you? If you worked in the army, you could really hide. But that’s if you did. But you won’t and we all know that. “ I kicked his friends, as they realized me, went to the corner, and revealed the hidden Gladius we have in case someone attacks us. A gladius is a type of roman sword. “Oh, he’s going to kill us. Aren’t you? Aren’t you!!!!???? “One of the dumber friends said as they laughed. I lunged at James, but as I did, was pushed towards the side and smashed into the table, and it fell apart. When I got up, I looked at the table, then him. He was surprised about that. “Here, take some money, run as fast as you can to Rome. You’ve been there before. Go, buy a table, and come back before Mother gets back. Or she’ll kill us. GOOOOOO!” he shouted. He threw a little pouch of money, and I ran towards Rome, without a single look behind me. Part 3 : Friends in Rome The Street was packed with people. I had my pouch of cash in my cold hands and my eyes were set on a table a few feet away. Oh, it was glorious. The stores, the people, silk, gold, etc. “So where is the carpenter?” I was asking. Within an hour, I found him. “Hey, I need a new table. “ “And I need to be ruler of all Rome. Get out before I call the guards you thief. “ “I’m not a thief.” “Guards!!!!!!” Naturally, I started to run away, till I heard more voices. “Freeze Thief under the name of Rome!” I turned around and saw men in armor running thru the crowd trying to catch me. Suddenly, the pouch started to slip from my hand, and as I crashed into someone, it fell to the ground. Taking one look back, I knew if I went back to the pouch, I’d be captured and killed. I left the pouch, seconds before the guards kicked it aside. I started to lose my breath, and I surely thought I would be captured. Then, I was saved. “Ssssp. Ssssp. Over here. “Said a strange young boy who was hiding inside a house. I decided to go for the chance and hide in there. I slipped in, and as the boy quietly shut the door, I heard the guards run by. “Are you a thief? “The boy asked. “No. Why you’d help me?” I asked. “Because no one in Rome is ever nice anymore. I wish that’d change. “He replied. “Is this your house?” “No. This is my uncle’s. He died 2 days ago. “He answered. I suddenly had a horrible feeling in my stomach, and I knew I had crossed the line. “I’m sorry for your lost. I should be going.” “Wait…... what’s your name?” he asked. “George. And yours?” I said. “Clifton. You can come Tomas. He’s a friend. “Clifton added. Another boy came out. He looked at me, stared for a while, then said, “Are you a farmer?” “Yeah. I was looking for a table. “ Tomas went towards the dining room, dragged the table, and smiled. “Here, take this table. Our Uncle would want it. “Tomas Implied. “No… I couldn’t. “ “You can. “ Clifton said. I started at them, wondering how people in the world could be so kind. My brother had never been kind. My mother had always been mean to me. I knew the only person that was kind to me was dead. My father was dead. He was always kind, and I think my mom was kind. But my brother had said that after the day she found out he was dead, she changed. “Okay, I guess. “ I said. “Thanks. Hey, let’s be friends. Okay?” “Yeah…. What’s a friend?” Both of them started to laugh, and I couldn’t help joining. For that was when I got my best friends. Part 4: Brothers and Mothers Clifton and Tomas Walked with me back home, helping me carry the table. We were able to see the house, when I saw Guards. I ran towards the house, when I reached there, I realized it wasn’t for me. It was for James. “Miss, by order of the emperor of Rome, all 16-25 year old men must join the Roman army. Surely you know about the war going on. Too many are dead. You have 5 minutes to pack son. “ James turned and I ran to him. “James, you’re leaving?” “I have to. I’m sorry George. Listen, take care of mom. Okay. “ “Okay. “ I said with tears falling down by weak face. He went in the house, and I turned to my friends, who were just staring. Sadly, my brother left the house with one bag. He gave a farewell to mother and me, and went with the soldiers. The sun was just starting to set as he left the house, when Mother said, “George. I want you to listen to me. I’m leaving. “ “What?” “I need to … find myself.” Mother said. “But what will I do? “ “See your friends. They’ll help you. Be an apprentice. “She said. “Okay. “ “Just does one thing for me. “ “Anything mom.” I said. “Just don’t forget where you come from. “She replied. That was the first time she cried. I smiled at her, grabbed my belongings, and left. I went to my friends, leaving my past and asked, “Now what?” “Now,” said Clifton, “You help me and my dad. As an apprentice for a blacksmith. “ I smiled, and we walked towards Rome, preparing for a new future and a new day. Characters Main Characters *George ( Story Teller ) *George's Mother *Richard the III ( George's Father and only mentioned in Flashback ) *James *Clifton *Tomas *Clifton and Tomas's uncle ( mentioned ) *Clifton and Tomas's Father ( mentioned ) Villians *Roman Guards Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Knight of All Knights Category:User:Sci100 Category:Skleian Category:Forever Knight (Franchise) Category:Season Premieres